La Otra Vida
by anni-chan147
Summary: BUENAS, BUENAS YA VOLVÍ, YA TENGO LA HISTORIA COMPLETA ASI QUE SIGANME. Una nueva oportunidad es concedida, para que arreglen el error del pasado, en un futuro diferente, 158 años después, viejos amores, viejos amigos, y una nueva profecía.   DM/HP Reencarnaciones y muchos otros.
1. Prologo

Title: **La Otra Vida**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: anni-chan147  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy

**Chapter 1: Prologo**

La otra vida.

Por Anni-Chan147

"Todos alguna vez hemos escuchado acerca de reencarnaciones, la otra vida después de esta, algunos creen en ella y otros simplemente afirman que es una mentira. Pero nos quedamos con muchas interrogantes, ¿Habrá alguna otra oportunidad después? ¿Que sigue al morir? Todos deseamos otra oportunidad de ser felices, de reparar los errores del pasado, de encontrar una manera de volver atrás, simplemente, ser felices sin arrepentirnos de nada".

Prologo.

Todos en el mundo mágico han escuchado hablar de Harry Potter, una persona extraordinaria, un mago ejemplar, un héroe de verdad, simplemente "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico". Han leído sobre su infancia, el como paso sus años infantiles encerrado en un armario bajo las escaleras, hasta los 11 años cuando un semi-gigante Rebeus Hagrid le dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nunca había tenido, era un mago. El como tan solo en su primer año en Hogwarts impidió el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, como al pasar de los años, frustro mas y mas planes de Lord Voldemort, hasta la batalla final el 3 de Mayo de 1998, que culmino con la muerte de Voldemort.

Conocemos quienes fueron su familia, su esposa e hijos, James Sirius su hijo mayor, Albus Severus en honor a grandes hombres y Lily Luna, a sus amigos Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y George Weasley. También a todos aquellos que perdido durante la guerra, James y Lily Potter sus padres quienes murieron por el, Sirius Black su padrino, Remus Lupin a quien consideraba un padre para el, Albus Dumbledore un abuelo, y Fred Weasley un hermano en el corazón.

Aun después de todo esto, podemos imaginarnos que llegamos a conocerlo, pero estamos equivocados, no lo conocimos bien.

Existen personas, sentimientos y momentos que desconocemos, que lo definieron como persona, como mago. Cosas que poco saben, que quisieron ignorar, momentos como aquella mañana, un 1° de Septiembre, 19 años después en aquella vieja estación del tren. Ambos con familia, ambos con esposa e hijos, se miraron un momento, esmeralda contra plata, diciendo nada y todo con una mirada; un acuerdo mutuo, los mismos sentimientos, ambos con dolor. Nadie noto como le costo a ambos asentir y alejarse uno del otro a cada paso, el aire parecía fallarles y una solitaria lagrima recorriendo sus mejillas.

* * *

Hola a todos aquellos que alguna vez siguieron esta historia, ahora estoy de vuelta, se que mi ausencia de 2 años deje varias historias incompletas, pero ahora ya tengo la historia y la inspiración asi que los invito nuevamente a leer esta historia.

Me despido.

Que su vida sea como siempre pensaron.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Reencuentro

Title: **La Otra Vida**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: anni-chan147  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

El tiempo pará todas aquellas familias de magos que vivieron en esa época oscura, pasó relativamente rapido. Un día vez a tus hijos empezar a dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primera demostración de magia accidental y otro son ellos, tus hijos, los que disfrutan de esos mismos momentos con sus propios hijos y familia. Al final eres demasiado viejo, y te preguntas ¿como es que el tiempo pasó tan rápido? Y vienen a tú mente, tus propias aventuras y momentos que vivistes, sabiendo que ya es tiempo se pasar a la siguiente aventura.

Han pasado 158 años desde que la guerra llegó a si fin, un 3 de mayo de 1998, con la muerte se Voldermort. Hoy sólo queda el recuerdo de aquellos que vivieron, pelearon y sobrevivieron esa guerra, la época oscura del mundo mágico. Sólo los descendientes de aquellos hombres caminan entre nosotros.

En una vieja estación, en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, un 1° de Septiembre, cientos de familias del mundo mágico, se presentaban para despedirse de sus hijos, quienes iniciaba un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Una plataforma sombría, oscurecida por el vapor que surgía del expresó escarlata de Hogwarts, se sentía alegre, se escuchaban voces riendo por doquier, el silbido constante del tren anunciando su salida inminente, niños y niñas de todas las edades, desde alumnos de nuevo ingreso desesperados por ver el enorme castillo que era Hogwarts, hasta alumnos de 7° año, listos para acabar su ultimo año, mostrarles al mundo quienes eran ellos, y lo que podían hacer.

— ¡Padre! Basta por favor, ya lo he decidido, iré a Hogwars como mi bisabuelo lo fue, y como todos lo Malfoy antes que el fueron, es tiempo de retomar esa tradición, los Malfoy han pasado suficiente tiempo fuera de Inglaterra—. Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y tés pálido.

— ¡No me hables así! — Dijo su Papa, un hombre de estatura mediana, de cabello rubio cenizo y de ojos azules. — Pero está bien, es tu decisión y debo respetarla.

— Gracias Papa, te lo agradezco.

— Vamos hijo, el tren está a punto de salir, debes subir, — su Padre, un hombre alto de rubia cabellera y ojos grises, dijo mientras le daba un breve abrazo. — Debes recordar comportarte como un Malfoy, no importa si alguien te hace enojar.

— Ahora mi pequeño bebe Lucas, se va de mi lado. Hijo recuerda que no importa lo que hagas mientras en tu corazón sientas que está bien, nunca retires tu palabra y recuerda que te amo más que nada y te amare siempre. — Dijo mientras se agachaba para abrazarle y darle un beso en la frente.

— Padre, Papi me despido. — Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y escondieron sus emociones como todo buen Malfoy, siempre fríos, casi etéreos.

Siguió su camino, no olvidando mirar atrás, hacia sus padres y despedirse esta vez con la mano. Fue un pequeño segundo, pero fue lo que basto para conocerle, solo sintió el golpe, alguien había tropezado con él y caído al suelo. Se giro para encararlo, solo notando una cosa — ¡Esmeralda!— susurro solo para sí, esos ojos que le gritaban y callaban tantas cosas, no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió mirando esos ojos, esmeralda contra plata, no hasta que el otro hablo.

— Yo… — Tartamudeo. — Lo lamento, no te he visto mientras corría, vengo huyendo de mis primos los gemelos Fred y George, quieran gastarme no se qué broma. — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas. — ¡Plata!— murmuro solo para sí, observando esos ojos por primera vez.

— Bueno, al menos te has callado ya, soy Lucas Drake Malfoy—. Dijo extendiendo una de sus manos para saludar al otro.

— ¡Lo lamento!— Dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. — Lo lamento, tiendo a hablar mucho cuando estoy nervioso, mi nombre es Andrew Jaime Potter. — Al tiempo que estrechaba la mano que le estaban ofreciendo.

* * *

Recuerden dejar un comentario con lo que les guste o no.

Asi como que les gustaria que pasara en esta historia.


	3. Capitulo 2: Una nueva profecia

Title: **La Otra Vida**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: anni-chan147  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Avertencias.

Los personajes de Harry Potter por desgracia no son míos, algo que ya quisiéramos muchos.

Contiene Mpreg.

Pareja Draco/Harry. Los demas podran irlos descubriendo junto conmigo.

* * *

La otra vida.

Por Anni-Chan147

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una nueva profecia.**

Momentos después subieron al tren buscando un compartimiento vacío donde sentarse, siguieron hablando por horas, hasta que la puerta se abrio, y por ella una niña de tes morena y cabello azabache, entro los miro a ambos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¡Hola! — exclamo exaltada, dirigiendo su mirada a Andrew, soy Eileen Parkison, la prima de este arrogante.

— Debo sentirme insultado Eileen, ¿Que haces aquí?— cruzó los brazos y cambio su expresion a una que no mostraba ninguna emosion.— Creo, mi querido primo, que estamos a sólo unos minutos de llegar y ustedes— les dirigió una mirada a la ropa de ambos— No se han puesto su tunica.

— Lamento no haber reaccionado antes, mi nombre es Andrew Potter.

— Andrew, no debes estar discúlpandote a cada rato, y mucho menos, además mi prima es quién tiene la culpa por entrar sin llamar a la puerta. Andrew ella es mi prima Eileen Parkinson, su padre y mi Papa son hermanos, Eileen el es Andrew Potter y como debes haber notado es nuevo igual que nosotros.

— ¡Vamos, deprisa! Ya no hay tiempo para formalidades. ¡Vístanse!— Ordenó, dandomedia vuelta y marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio, al acabar salieron del compartiendo sin apenas mirarse uno al otro, ambos perdidos en día propios pensamientos, recurrieron el camino por inercia, haya allarse en el gran salón frente a los demás alumnos de la escuela. Lucas oculto su asombro tras su máscara de indiferencia, pero Andrew no pudo evitar mirar asombrado a todos lados.

De pronto se escuchaba una voz tranquila que pide el silencio de todos, uno a uno de los murmullos en la sala fueron callados, al final sólo el silencio quedaba, una alta señora de cabello castaño, ojos azules y sonrrisa dulce se levanto de su asiento y miro a los todos los nuevos alumnos, suspira y comienza a hablar, no antes de que sus ojos se vuelva soñadores.

— Hola jovencitos y jovencitas, yo soy la directora La Sra. Bones y les doy la más grata bienvenida a Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicheria a este nuevo curso a todos ustedes, tanto como los nuevos como los viejos alumnos. Ahora comenzamos con la clasificación de las casas.

— "Uno a uno han muerto ya, han ignorado mis palabras, pues hoy sólo os advierto, la última vez es está. Un amor eterno, dos pares del mismo ser, que se les niega el encontrarse. Pero escuchen tengan cuidado, el mal regresa, está vez vestido de pureza, es su desicion, mejor antes que tardé. Dos almas, almas gemelas, que en su vida pasada no permanecieron juntos. Hoy su última oportunidad es, amar o morir, todo depende de ella.

Un murmullo en la habitación se escucho, los comentarios se levantaron sin césar, las suposiciones y acusaciones contra las casas de las serpiente, ¿Quien será?, se escuchaba por doquier.

— ¡Silencio! — Gritó la directora.— Vamos a continuar... Lucas Drake Malfoy.

Atravesó la sala con su porte elegante, su rostro en blanco, sin reflejar ninguna emoción como todo un buen Malfoy.

— Hola Sr. Malfoy, ¿Como ha estado?— escucho en su cabeza.

— Limitate a nombrar mi casa.

— Ha prestado atención, debe tener el ojo abierto o lo perderá de nuevo.— Slytherin.

Bajo del asiento, todos en Slytherin aplaudieron, llego a su asiento y dejó de prestarle atención a la clasificacion hasta el turno de Andrew.

Andrew miro en la direccion de Lucas quién permanecía indiferente a su alrededor, totalmente diferente al que había sido en el vagón y eso le intrigaba.

— ¡Andrew James Potter! — Nombro la directora, todos lo miraban mientras se acercaba, el sabia que todos esperaban grandes cosas de el, lo sabia, asi habia sido para los Potter desde su bisabuelo Harry Potter. Camino lentamente imitando un poco la postura y los gestos de Lucas, llego a la silla y el sombrero cayo en su cabeza.

— Interesante, — Escucho al sombrero en su cabeza.— Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien que alguna vez pasó por aquí, a tu bisabuelo Harry, el tenía el mismo problema que tú. — ¡Decisiones, ediciones! ¡Slytherin o Griffindorf! —

— Quiero ir a Slytherin — dijo timidamente.

— Veo que está ve hiciste la elecion correcta, ¡Slytherin!— gritó por todos loa altos.

El silencio en la sala se io presente, nado esperaba esa respuesta, el sería el primer Potter en ir en está casa. Todos estaban susurrando, preguntándose si era a esto a lo que se refería la nueva profecía. Al principio se preocupó en lo que dirían sus padres o su hermano Leon sentado a la mesa de Griffindorf, pero al ver la somrisa que le dedicaba Lucas, nada más le importó.

Está vez el silencio se io sepulcrar, todos pensando que un Malfoy y un Potter como amigos no trairia nada bueno.

* * *

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Les agradezco a aquellos que se han pasado por aqui.

Gracias aquellos que siguen y los que alguna vez me siguieron, les quiero decir que esta historia ya esta completa, y cada domingo voy a subir los capitulos.

Asi que gracias y no se olviden del recuadro de aqui abajo de dejar un comentario.


End file.
